


Let’s Take a Moment

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Abby loathes Christmas music.





	Let’s Take a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Carol’ nor am I profiting from this.

“I hate Christmas music,” Abby grumbles. “I need another cigarette.”

Carol slips her heavy fur coat from her shoulders with ease. The stress of driving along icy roads and each station being Christmas music turns her obvlious to the excess heat pouring from the vents. 

“We can stop,” she offers. “I could use a moment to stretch.” 

A moment to stretch, straighten her clothes and fix her lipstick. A moment for her to swallow the craving. A moment for her to get away from the endless Christmas music. 

“I could use a martini.” she murmurs halfheartedly. 

“Let's take a moment.”


End file.
